Haunted
by hodieincipitdie
Summary: AU. SwanQueen. "–Si algún día nos encontráramos en la calle, ¿me verías como si fuera otra extraña o tratarías de hablarme? ¿Qué harías si algún día nos viéramos de nuevo?- dijo Emma. –Te miraría como si fueras extraña, y entonces te hablaría por la misma razón.- contestó Regina. –No me refería a eso.- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro."
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted**

* * *

–Deberíamos parar en algún motel.- dijo Mary Margaret a la vez que baja el volumen de la radio.

–Tenemos un día de retraso.- contestó David, su mirada fija en la carretera.- Emma tiene que preparar todo para volver a la escuela.

Emma rodo los ojos, no es como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer. Solo tenia que guardar algunos cuadernos y bolígrafos en su mochila.

–Pero dicen que una tormenta esta cerca.- volvió a decir Mary con preocupación.- David, no podemos arriesgarnos.

–Todavía hay sol.- Vio a su esposa, la cual le dedicó una de esas miradas.- Emma.- dijo viendo a la rubia por el retrovisor, la cual miraba por la ventana.- Emma.- volvió a decir con más firmeza.

–¿Qué?- contestó, una ceja levantada.

–Se dice mande.- reprimió Mary Margaret.

–Podrías revisar en el gps si estamos cerca de algún pueblo, o algún motel, por favor.- dijo David, fijando su vista de nuevo en la carretera.

–Ajá.- contesto secamente.

–Emma, ¿qué sucede?

–Nada, estoy buscando.- su vista clavada en su celular.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero, cariño.

–De verdad, mamá, nada.- Dijo levantando su vista. Mary Margaret la vio con incredulidad.- No quiero volver a Boston.- dijo casi en un murmuro.

–¿Por qué?

–No es nuestro hogar.

–Ahora lo es.- dijo David integrándose a la platica.- El hogar es donde está el corazón.

–Pues mi corazón no está en Boston.- dijo con enfado.

–¿Y dónde está, cariño?- preguntó MM suavemente.

–En Storybrooke. Con Ruby, y Graham. Con mis amigos. No en Boston con un montón de hipócritas creídos.

–Emma…- comenzó David.

–No, Emma tiene razón.- dijo MM interrumpiéndolo.- Ellos también son su familia, David.- Emma agachó la mirada a su celular para seguir buscando algún lugar cercano.

–Nosotros somos su familia, y necesita entender eso.- Emma suspiró pesadamente. _"Aquí vamos de nuevo."_ Pensó la rubia.- ¿tu crees que fue fácil para mi o para tu madre dejar a nuestras familias?- dijo viendo a Emma por el retrovisor. La rubia levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de su padre y se encogió de hombros.- Pues no lo fue. Algunas veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios para salir adelante, Emma. De eso se trata la vida.

–Creí que se trataba de encontrar el amor y vivir felices por siempre.- se burló la rubia.

–Emma…- advirtió MM.

–El lugar más cercano esta a quince minutos. Creo que es un motel.- dijo ignorando a su madre.

–Que bueno porque el cielo se esta oscureciendo. Mira, por haya están unas nubes.- dijo señalando por la ventana del auto.

Emma rodó los ojos nuevamente, cansada de lo absurda que podría llegar a ser algunas veces su madre.

* * *

–¿Motel La Cabaña? ¿en serio?- preguntó la rubia incrédula al ver el letrero del lugar.

–Al parecer hay vacantes.- dijo David.- si no es ambiente familiar nos vamos.- dijo viendo a MM, la cual asintió rápidamente.

–Ay, por favor, ¿en serio? no voy a escuchar algo que no haya escuchado antes.- David frenó el auto agresivamente, causando que los tres se sacudieran.- no son tan silencioso como piensan.- continuo Emma una vez que sus sentidos volvieron a acomodarse.

–¿Continuamos?- preguntó David aun sonrojado.

Llegaron a la recepción del motel, consiguieron una habitación con dos camas individuales, porque era la única que quedaba. Eso no significaba que el motel estuviera lleno, en realidad ellos y otra familia, la cual les había ganado la habitación con doble cama matrimonial, eran los únicos que estaban hospedados, pero todas las otras habitaciones estaban fuera de servicio.

"_Tal vez cerremos este lugar muy pronto." _Dijo el dueño de el lugar.

Una vez que tuvieron la llave en sus manos fueron directo a la habitación. El aire ya estaba cambiando, se sentía más fuerte y más fresco. Era verano, y las tormentas no eran muy comunes en ese lugar del estado, pero cuando llovía, llovía en serio.

–Emma, ayúdame a bajar las cosas del auto.- dijo David una vez que revisaron la habitación. La rubia asintió mientras lo comenzaba a seguir.

* * *

–Yo creí que eras feliz en Boston, ya sabes, por ser más grande hay más lugares de entretenimiento.- dijo su padre, mientras abría el maletero del auto.

–No es que no sea feliz, es solo que no siento que pertenezco a ese lugar. Es solo incomodidad, supongo.

–Espero que puedas acostumbrarte pronto.- respondió mientras le pasaba una maleta con llantas a Emma.- porque nos queda algún tiempo en Boston.- Emma asintió tomando la maleta.

David le dio dos maletas de mano, y una mochila.

La rubia comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la habitación cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la octava maravilla del mundo.

La mujer más perfecta que Emma haya visto nunca. Una morena entre 17 – 18, casi la misma edad de la rubia.

Emma era una persona con muchas virtudes, pero caminar mientras su mente no esta enfocada en esa acción no era una de ellas.

La maleta grande iba frente a ella mientras la empujaba, y arriba de esa llevaba las dos de mano, y en sus hombros la mochila.

Y Emma, observa, empuja, o camina, no puede hacer tres cosas al mismo tiempo porque entonces su cerebro registra _"capacidad excedida."_

Sus ojos seguían fijos en la morena que estaba a su lado izquierdo de espaldas a ella, cuando su brazo dejo de funcionar, haciendo que la maleta dejara de moverse. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde. Se había estampado contra la maleta, y aun así siguió tratando de caminar, aun cuando su mente le decía detente, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en cierta morena.

Emma siguió dando pequeños empujones con sus piernas al bulto frente a ella, lo que causó que cayera de boca, y sin poder meter las manos porque seguía agarrada de la maleta como si su vida dependiera de ello. "_mierda"_ dijo la rubia mientras caía.

Cuando tratas de hacer algo sin que nadie te vea, sucede todo lo contrario.

En el momento en el que David escucho el golpe corrió hacia ella.

–Emma, ¿estas bien?- preguntó tomándola de los brazos tratando de levantarla.- Emma, levántate.- dijo al tercer intento fallido de ponerla en pie.

–Me golpeé la panza.- dijo la rubia en un susurro mientras rodaba sobre su espalda, quedando boca arriba.

–Voy a llamar a tu madre.- la rubia negó rápidamente.- Esta bien, respira lentamente.

–¿Están bien?- Los dos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz encontrándose con un señor, el cual estaba parado a un lado de la morena que Emma había estado viendo. "¿_E__l estaba ahí antes?" _se preguntó la rubia.

–Todo esta bien.- respondió David con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Solo es Emma, que no puede mantener un pie frente al otro sin tropezarse.- el hombre asintió, sonriendo amablemente.- Gracias de igual forma.- El hombre asintió de nuevo girándose otra vez a su auto.

Cuando Emma dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, se encontró con la mirada de la morena clavada en ella, una sonrisa en su rostro. Emma le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Un segundo después la morena negó y se giró de nuevo al auto.

–¿Ya te puedes levantar o te vas a quedar ahí por siempre?- preguntó divertido.

–Un segundo.- dijo con su voz un poco normal.

–De acuerdo.- rió levemente.

–¿Tu hija casi muere, y tu te ríes? Gracias, padre, también te amo.- dijo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

–No seas dramática. Tu también te hubieras reído si te hubieras visto. Cuando te vi ya tenias los pies arriba.- dijo dándole la mano.

–Ha ha.

La sonrisa de David solo creció más. –Anda, vamos antes de que llueva.

David comenzó a caminar con dos maletas grandes, dejando a Emma con las mismas.

La rubia dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia la morena. Un momento después negó y levanto las maletas del suelo. "_Premio a Emma Swan por hacer el mayor ridículo de la historia_." Murmuró mientras acomodaba de nuevo las maletas y la mochila. Una vez que tuvo todo bajo control siguió el camino de su padre.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Reviews siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spotlight**_

–Deberías haberla visto, fue demasiado gracioso.- dijo David limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos. Tenia más de cinco minutos riéndose de la rubia.

–David.- dijo MM tratando de contener su propia risa.- ya basta.- Emma mantenía su rostro serio.- Vas a ser enojar a Emma.

–Da igual.- contestó aun riendo.- siempre se enoja. Ahora le voy a dar un motivo.

–ha ha.- replicó Emma aun con su rostro serio.

–¿Por qué nunca esta una cámara cerca cuando alguien la necesita?- dijo David soltando una carcajada.

* * *

La tan esperada tormenta no aparecía. Fuera de la habitación solo había un ligero viento, pero nada de agua.

Emma estaba acostada en una cama individual, mientras Mary Margaret y David estaban acostados incómodamente en la otra.

–Me muero de hambre.- dijo una Emma muy aburrida. Sus padres permanecieron callados.- Muero de hambre.- volvió a decir. Ninguno dijo nada nuevamente.- Muero de hambre. Muero de hambre. Mue…

–Emma, basta.- contestó MM irritadamente.- No hay comida aquí, espera un poco, hasta que pase la tormenta.

–No hay tormenta, Mary Margaret.- contestó con el mismo tono.

–Listo, ya esta enfadada. Una vez que dice nuestros nombres ya no hay vuelta atrás.- dijo David pesadamente.

–En verdad tengo hambre.- dijo viendo a David.- Cuando venia a la habitación vi una maquina, tal vez tenga comida, voy a ir a ver.

–No.

–Mary Margaret, si.

–Tranquilas.- Mary Margaret le dio un ligero apretón en uno de sus bíceps.- Emma ya esta grande, sabe cuidarse sola.- dijo viendo a su esposa.- Y tiene razón, no hay ninguna tormenta. ¿Cuanto puede tardar en ir y venir?- dirigió su vista a su hija.- No más de cinco minutos, ¿cierto?- Emma asintió. "_Cualquier cosa por salir de aquí."_ Pensó la rubia.- Puedes ir Emma.

–Gracias.- dijo aliviada.

Antes de que pudiera salir su madre habló de nuevo. –Emma, ten mucho cuidado, y regresa pronto, por favor.- La rubia asintió cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

–¿De verdad?- dijo la morena mientras golpeaba la maquina.- No puede ser.- Emma la había visto al dar la vuelta en la esquina. Había decidió quedarse ahí, escondida, esperando a que la morena se fuera. No iba a pararse cerca de ella, no cuando había hecho el mayor ridículo de la historia.- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí?- dijo la morena de nuevo, y la respiración de Emma se detuvo. No sabia si le decía a ella ó a lo que trataba de sacar de la maquina. Así que se quedo ahí, quieta, conteniendo la respiración.- Ok, me estas dando miedo.- dijo de nuevo girándose hacia el lugar donde Emma estaba.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente antes de salir de su escondite, con más vergüenza que antes.

–Lo siento.- dijo tímidamente.

–¿Por qué estabas ahí?

Emma suspiró de nuevo, tratando de relajarse. "_Es solo otra persona, idiota."_ Se dijo la rubia. –No lo sé.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- No quería interrumpir la conversación intensa que había entre ustedes dos.- dijo señalando a la maquina y a Regina.

La morena rió levemente. –La estúpida maquina no quiere darme mi jugo.

–¿Tanta violencia por un jugo?

–No es solo un _jugo_, es unjugo de_ manzana_.- contestó ofendida.- ¿Sabes como recupérala?

–¿Con violencia?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La morena rodó los ojos. Se acercó a la maquina, viendo lo que había dentro.- Ay por dios.- dijo al ver la maquina.- ¡tienen tartas!

–¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿cuatro?

–ha ha que graciosa. Voy a pagar por mi tarta y con suerte tu _jugo_ de _manzana_ va a salir. Y si no sale, pues que pena.

–Ojalá te quedes sin nada.- dijo la morena en un susurro.

–Te escuché.- dijo a la vez que introducía el dinero en la maquina.

La rubia marcó el código de la tarta. Un segundo después la maquina comenzó a trabajar. Los ojos de la rubia iluminados por la comida que estaba cada vez más cerca de ser suya. Cuando pensó que había ganando, la maquina se detuvo, quedándose con su tarta, y con sus ilusiones.

–Ay no, que pena.- se burló la morena.

–Oh no, no no no.- dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a golpear la maquina.- ¡mierda, mi tarta!- golpeo más fuerte la maquina.

–Tranquila, no vayas a caerte de nuevo.- se burló nuevamente.

–¡Eres super graciosa! De verdad, deberías de tener tu propio programa, podrías sustituir a Ellen.- la morena rió de nuevo.- Y solo por si no te diste cuenta, tu tampoco recuperaste tu jugo.

–Ah, ya no lo quería.- dijo con desdén.- Puede que ya no sirva.

–Pero yo si quiero mi tarta.- dijo golpeando de nuevo la maquina.

–Tengo una idea.- dijo la rubia un momento después. Había estado golpeando la maquina pero nada la hacia mover.- Tal vez si compramos algo más…

–No.- contestó negando con su cabeza también. Estaba en el suelo viendo como la rubia mantenía una pelea con la maquina frente a ella.- Ya lo intentaste y no funciono.

–Lo sé. Pero ese fue el segundo intento.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. La morena la vio confundida.- El primero fue el tuyo, tratando de sacar el jugo.- le dijo con cara de "dah"- Y el mío fue el segundo intento, que tampoco funcionó. Entonces, si compramos algo mas, tal vez si funcione, porque seria el tercer intento, ¿entiendes?

–No.- respondió aun confundida.

–Si compramos algo más y hacemos que la maquina se mueva, podemos golpearla y con eso causamos que caigan las tres cosas. Tu ganas, yo gano, y el transformer pierde.- dijo Emma con una sonrisa en su rostro, orgullosa de su plan.

–Ok.- dijo después de haberlo pensando.- tal vez funcione.

–Ok, ¿quién pone el dinero?- dijo sonriendo.

–¿Disculpa?

–El dinero.- dijo lentamente.- para poder hacer el plan.

–Es tu plan, tiene que ser tu dinero.

-No.- dijo negando con la cabeza.- no es lo justo.- la morena la vio con una ceja perfectamente levantada.- de acuerdo, hagamos esto. Compremos un chocolate. Tu pones la mitad, y yo la mitad.

–¿Un chocolate?

–Es de lo más barato.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- si no funciona no perdemos mucho.

–De acuerdo.- dijo mientras metía la mano a un bolsillo de su pantalón, en busca de dinero. La rubia hizo lo mismo.

–Ok, la cosa es que una tiene que poner el dinero en la maquina y marcar el código, mientras la otra la golpea.- la morena asintió.- ¿tu golpeas? – Ok, lo hago yo.- dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de incredulidad de la morena.

Emma le dio el su dinero a Regina y se colocó a un lado de la maquina. –A las tres. 1… 2… 3.– la morena hizo su parte del plan, y en el momento en el que la maquina comenzó a moverse la rubia empezó a golpearla.- vamos.- dijo en un susurro al ver que no se movía nada, solo la barra de chocolate que Regina había pedido. Cuando la barra estaba a punto de caer, sucedió lo mismo, la maquina se detuvo.

–¿En serio?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, Emma golpeando nuevamente a la maquina.

–Tu plan fue…

–¿Qué demonios le hacen a mi maquina?- dijo el hombre de la recepción, interrumpiendo a Regina.

–Eh.. nosotras… la maquina… no… el jugo y el chocolate…- dijo la rubia sin poder formar una frase, al ver la cara de enojo del señor.

–La maquina no nos da lo que compramos, y tenemos hambre.- explicó Regina.

–¿Y es más fácil golpearla que ir a buscarme y pedirme que la abra?- dijo el hombre mientras sacaba unas llaves.

–Correcto.- contestó la morena secamente.

–¿Qué más compraste aparte de el jugo y el chocolate?- preguntó mientras abría la maquina.

–La tarta.- respondió Regina.

El hombre rescató sus pedidos, dándoselos a Regina. Antes de irse les explicó que si querían algo más que lo buscaran porque la maquina ya no servía, todo se tenia que hacer manualmente. Las dos asintieron, y el hombre desapareció de nuevo.

* * *

–Así de fácil.- dijo la rubia mientras abría su tarta.

–Así de fácil.- repitió la morena.

Las dos se sentaron en el suelo. Un silencio las invadió.

–Que incomodo.- dijo la rubia un momento después.

–Muy incomodo.- respondió la morena.

–¿Quieres de mi tarta?- la morena negó.- ¿Me darías de tu jugo?- Regina asintió lentamente, pasándole el jugo a Emma.- gracias.

–Me gusta el olor de la tierra cuando llueve.

–A mi no.- contestó la rubia, mientras le daba el jugo de nuevo a Regina.- y no ha llovido.

–Aun así huele.

–Como digas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el chocolate?

–Puedes quedártelo.

–¿y si quiero dártelo?

–No gracias.

–¿No te gusta el chocolate?

–No.

–Jódeme.- Regina levantó una ceja.- ¿En serio?

–En serio.

–¿Por qué te gusta el olor a tierra mojada?

–¿Por qué cambias tan rápido de conversación?

–¿Por qué no respondes a mi pregunta?

–Porque ya no quiero hablar de ello.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–¿Por qué hablas demasiado?

–¡¿Por qué no contestas nada?!

–Esto es infantil.

–Tu eres infantil.

–Ese juego que quieres comenzar también es infantil.

–Ajá, ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

–Si te digo mi nombre, ¿te vas a callar?

–Pruébame.

–¿Seguimos hablando de lo mismo?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Eh si.- contestó lentamente.

–Regina.

–¿Regina que?

–Mills.

–Regina Mills. Bonito.- dijo sonriendo.- el chocolate es tuyo, Regina Mills.- extendió su mano con el chocolate hacia la morena.

–¿De donde eres, Emma?- dijo mientras tomaba el chocolate.

–Tengo dos respuestas para eso.- la morena la vio confundida.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo ahora ella confundida.

–¿Cómo cambias de conversación tan rápido?- preguntó irritada.- Tu padre, o hermano, lo dijo cuando estabas tomando el sol en el estacionamiento.- contestó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, recordando la posición de Emma arriba de las maletas.

–Oh, si.- dijo suspirando.- David, mi padre. Lo siento, no recuerdo haber escuchado nada aparte del sonido de mi dignidad rompiéndose.

–Algo digno de ver.

Emma asintió. –Como te dije, tengo dos respuestas. Si me preguntas mientras estoy con mi padre la respuesta es que soy de Boston, pero como estamos solas la respuesta es que soy de Storybrooke.

–¿Storybrooke?

–¿Maine?

–Oh si.- dijo después de un momento.- ¿Por qué tienes dos respuestas, no te gusta Boston?

–No.- la morena bebió de su jugo.- ¿Tu de donde eres?

–Boston.- contestó y volvió a dar un trago.

–¿En serio?

–Si, Emma. En serio.- hizo la botella vacía a un lado.- ¿por qué no te gusta Boston?

–No sé, demasiado grande, y mis amigos no están conmigo.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿No te gusta porque es grande?

–Ajá, una ciudad tan grande a veces te hace sentir más solo, y como te dije mis amigos no están ahí.

–Puedes conseguir más amigos.

–Ninguno como ellos.

–Tal vez mejores.- dijo con confianza.

–No lo creo.- dijo suspirando.- ¿Qué haces en un motel a nueve horas de Boston?

–Lo mismo que tu. Viajando.- Emma la vio incrédula.- Mi padre quería acampar por una semana, antes de volver a la escuela, pero antes de llegar más lejos escuchamos lo de la tormenta y nos quedamos en este lugar.

–Mi madre también escuchó algo así en la radio.

* * *

–David.- dijo MM en un susurro.- David.

–hmmm.- fue la respuesta del hombre.

–Emma aun no vuelve.

–hmmm.

–David, ve a buscarla. ¿Y si le paso algo?- dijo preocupada.- ¡¿Y si volvió a Storybrooke?, David?!- dijo levantándose de la cama.

–Voy.- respondió aun semidormido.

* * *

–Creo que no te gusta Boston porque no has encontrado la persona indicada que te muestre lo bueno que puede llegar a ser.- le dijo sonriendo

–Puede ser.- respondió la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Voy a hacer algo, ¿de acuerdo?- Emma asintió.- Para pagarte el favor de.- señaló la maquina.- ¿Ok?

–Yo no hice nada.- contestó Emma tímidamente.

Regina sonrió.- No hubiera conseguido mi jugo si no hubiera sido por el ruido que hiciste.- Emma se sonrojo levemente.- Así que te voy a dar mi numero, y una vez que estés en Boston, y quieras salir, o conocer algún lugar, me llamas, o mandas un mensaje y voy a hacer todo lo posible para ir contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Emma asintió lentamente.

–¿Solo va a funcionar una vez o puedo invitarte más veces?- preguntó una vez que Regina había escrito su numero en el celular de Emma.

–Pruébame.- contestó la morena con una sonrisa.

–¿Emma?- dijo David, apareciendo por la misma esquina que Emma hace un rato.

–¿Papá?- preguntó levantándose del suelo.

–Tu mamá pensó que.- dijo parpadeando varias veces, tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima. Cuando se concentro lo suficiente en su hija, vio que había alguien más con ella.- Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.- respondió Regina a la vez que se levantaba del suelo.

–Tu mamá pensó que te habías escapado a Storybrooke.- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–No sé como no se me ocurrió.- bromeo la rubia.

–Vamos, antes de que salga en busca de los dos.

Emma asintió, y se giró hacia Regina. –¿Te acompañamos a tu habitación? ¿en cual te quedas?

–No es necesario. Me quedo en esa de ahí.- le dijo señalando la que estaba frente a ellos.

–Muy bien.- Dijo David.- camina, nosotros te cuidamos la espalda.

–Es policía. Siempre esta hablando así.- dijo rodando los hombros. La sonrisa de David se hizo más grande.

Regina sonrió. –Gracias. Buenas noches.- dijo antes de girarse y caminar hasta su habitación.

–Emma Swan, vas a tener que sacar la basura por dos semanas como forma de pago por haber hecho que tu madre me despertara.- Emma gruño internamente.- ¿Quién era ella?- dijo mientras los dos comenzaban a caminar hacia la habitación.

–Regina Mills, de Boston.

–¿Ya la conocías?

–No.- algo hizo clic en el cerebro de la rubia.- Espera.- dijo rápidamente.- Mi tarta.

Antes de David dijera algo Emma corrió hacia el lugar donde había estado con Regina. Tomó la tarta y antes de caminar de nuevo hasta su padre dirigió una ultima mirada a la habitación de la morena.

* * *

Después de un "regaño" por parte de su madre, haciéndole ver lo preocupada que había estado al ver que no regresaba, y después de que su padre le asegurara que no era para tanto porque en realidad los dos habían estado dormidos hasta hace unos minutos, Emma se metió a su cama.

Buscó entre sus contactos, y vio el nombre de Regina Mills. Se debatió por un momento si debería de mandarle un mensaje. Al final no lo hizo.

Colocó su celular debajo de la almohada y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir. Pero su mente solo repetía los últimos acontecimientos de su día.

* * *

–Emma.- dijo MM suavemente mientras sacudía levemente sus hombros.- cariño, ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos.

–No no.- murmuro la rubia.

–Si.- dijo sonriendo.- tenemos que volver. Anda, levántate, tu padre ya acomodo todo en el auto.

Emma suspiró pesadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama. –No me quiero bañar.- dijo aun dormida.

–Entonces no te bañes.- dijo riendo.

Abandonaron la habitación unos minutos después.

Pasaron por la sección de habitaciones donde estaba la de Regina pero no había nadie afuera. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Emma se dio cuenta que ya no estaba el auto de Regina.

La rubia bajó la cabeza. Había tenido la esperanza de ver a Regina ese día. De verla tan siquiera por ultima vez, porque no sabia si algún día tendría el valor de invitarla a salir en Boston. No sabia si algún día la volvería a ver.

–Emma, ¿estas bien?- dijo David al ver como su hija seguía parada fuera del auto.

–Si.- contestó rápidamente.

–¿Nos vamos?

–Si.- dijo mientras se metía al auto.

Una vez dentro sacó su celular, busco entre sus contactos el nombre de Regina.

Escribió y borró una y otra vez. Ningún mensaje parecía lo suficientemente bueno, o lo suficientemente normal.

"**Espero que tengas buen viaje. –Emma."** Escribió la rubia, enviándolo al instante antes de arrepentirse.

"_Tal vez ni siquiera sea su numero."_ Pensó, y en ese momento otra idea cruzo por su mente.

"**Olvídalo, tal vez ya llegaste a donde sea que vayas."** Volvió a escribir y volvió a enviar.

"_Deja de hacer el ridículo, Emma." _Se dijo a si misma. Dejó el aparato a un lado de ella, sabiendo que probablemente no obtendría respuesta.

Su celular vibro unos minutos después. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Emma al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

"_**Gracias. Estoy a dos horas de llegar a Boston. También espero que tengas buen viaje."**_

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, y los follows, me alegra que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A:** _Lo siento por la tardanza. Gracias por los reviews y los follows.

Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

_**Pass My Way.**_

Emma y Regina habían estado intercambiando mensajes desde ese día, pero aun así Emma no tenia la confianza para invitarla a salir.

Sus conversaciones a veces se mantenían amigables, otras veces subían de tono. Regina tenia cierta picardía, era descarada algunas veces, y eso atraía más a la rubia.

Algunos mensajes reflejaban que lo que había entre ellas no era solo una amistad. ¿Atracción? Tal vez.

"_Definitivamente atracción."_ Pensó la rubia

Emma moría de ganas por ver de nuevo a Regina. Ya era un mes desde que se conocieron. Un mes en el que Emma dormía muy poco gracias a cierta morena que aparecía en sus pensamientos privándola de tener una noche tranquila. No es que Emma se opusiera del todo a ese rostro que aparecía en su mente casi siempre, pero a veces era demasiado frustrante pensar a Regina en la noche hasta quedarse dormida, y despertar para seguir pensando en ella. Era la mejor y peor frustración de todos los tiempos.

Por otro lado estaba Regina, no tan diferente a Emma. Que esperaba pacientemente a que Emma hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Regina ya había hecho el primero al darle su numero, ahora era turno de la rubia. Pero Regina es impredecible la mayor parte del tiempo, así que…

* * *

"_**Dime algún secreto, Emma."**_

"_**¿**_**Como qué?"**

"_**No lo sé, miss Swan. Algo que no le dirías a nadie, algo que te de pena admitir. Un secreto. Piensa un poco."**_

Emma sonrió, al imaginar a Regina diciendo eso. Había aprendido que la paciencia no era una virtud de la morena. ** "¿Lo que sea?" **escribió Emma en respuesta.

"_**Lo que sea."**_

"**Tengo miedo de que me rompan el corazón."** Emma esperó por una respuesta de Regina. Cinco minutos después de no recibir nada volvió a escribir. **"¿Ya te aburrí?"**

"_**No, es solo que me quede pensando en tu secreto. Y creo que todos tenemos miedo de que eso pase, pero igual seguimos buscando por amor, ¿cierto?" **_Fue la respuesta de la morena después de otra espera.

"**Supongo que si. Tu dime algún secreto."**

"_**Creo en el amor a primera vista."**_

"**¿En serio?"**

"_**Si. Creo que basta una mirada para saber que es la persona indicada."**_

"**¿Para toda la vida?"**

"_**Tal vez si, tal vez no. La vida se divide en momentos, Emma, y cuando encuentras a esa persona, solo lo sabes. No importa si la relación dura o no. Sabes que quieres pasar ese momento de tu vida con ella. Quieres disfrutarla el tiempo posible."**_

"**No lo había pensado de esa forma."**

"_**Supuse que no. ;-)"**_

"**ha ha**." Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_**Sé que te hice reír, miss Swan."**_

"**Siempre lo haces, Regina. ¿Te puedo decir otra cosa?"**

"**Si."**

"**Si algún día nos encontráramos en la calle, ¿me verías como si fuera otra extraña o tratarías de hablarme? ¿Qué harías si algún día nos viéramos de nuevo?"**

"_**Te miraría como si fueras extraña, y entonces te hablaría por la misma razón."**_

"**No me refería a eso."** respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_**Lo sé. ¿Por qué preguntas?"**_

La rubia se debatió en decirle o no. Un momento después respondió **"Sé que va ser extraño, pero a veces te escucho, cuando voy por la calle, escucho tu voz diciendo mi nombre. Y es extraño porque ya paso un tiempo desde que la escuche por ultima vez, pero aun la recuerdo. Tal vez sea porque sé que estas cerca de mi, y te puedo encontrar en cualquier momento."**

"_**Tal vez." **_Emma leyó el mensaje una y otra vez. Un segundo después recibió otro mensaje de la morena. _**"¿En serio piensas tanto en mi?"**_

"**No voy a responder eso. Te puede asustar la respuesta. (:"**

"_**¿Ya tienes amigos Emma?**_

"**Si. Tu."**

"_**¿Qué clase de amigas no salen juntas, Emma Swan? Sigo esperando tu invitación. Voy a clase, hablamos luego." **_

Emma sonrío como por decima vez esa tarde, gracias a Regina Mills. Colocó su celular a un lado de la almohada. Se sentó en la cama y alcanzó su laptop, dispuesta a adelantar un poco de su tarea.

* * *

"_**¿Qué harás esta noche?" **_Fue el mensaje que Emma recibió por parte de Regina más tarde ese mismo día.

"**Eh, no lo sé. Cenar con mis padres y jugar monopoly. Cosas divertidas, ya sabes."** Respondió Emma rápidamente.

"_**Entonces no estas ocupada. Bien. Quiero invitarte a salir. ¿aceptas? ;-)"**_

"**Tal vez, ¿salir a donde exactamente?" **respondió la rubia con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento iba a explotarle.

"_**Eso es un secreto, Miss Swan."**_

"**Hace una semana que comenzaste a decirme así, ¿podrías dejar de hacerlo? Me siento vieja cuando lo haces. ;("**

"_**¿Aceptas o no?"**_

"**Ok."** Respondió la rubia dando un suspiro, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

"_**Mándame tu dirección. Paso por ti a las 8. Miss Swan. ;-)"**_

El corazón de Emma latió aun mas fuerte si era posible. No era posible que con un mensaje Regina pudiera hacerle eso.

Respiró hondo y escribió un mensaje a Regina con su dirección, cuando termino colocó el celular en su pecho.

Cerró sus ojos, y su mente comenzó a trabajar. Comenzó a imaginar los escenarios que le gustaría que sucedieran con Regina.

Emma sonrió ampliamente. Tenia una ¿_cita? _con Regina Mills. Ok, tal vez no era una cita, porque Regina nunca dijo que lo era, pero iba a salir con ella. Por fin vería a Regina de nuevo, después de un mes.

"_Vería a Regina de nuevo después de un mes." _Se dio cuenta, sentándose en la cama de golpe. _"Ay no, Emma." _Se dijo la rubia, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro_._

* * *

–Ma.- dijo Emma al ver a su madre sentada en el sillón, leyendo un libro.

–¿Si?- respondió sin levantar su vista.

–Voy a salir hoy como a las 8 de la noche, ¿esta bien?

MM levantó la vista de su libro, encontrándose con la de Emma. –Parece que ya lo decidiste, ¿no? Así que si digo no, igual lo vas a hacer.

–Probablemente.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa de miedo lado.

MM negó sonriendo. –¿Con quien?

–Una amiga.- su madre asintió.- No sé a que hora vuelva, y perdí mis llaves de nuevo, así que te quería pedir las tuyas.

–Están colgadas detrás de la puerta, cariño.

–Ok.- se giró y caminó de nuevo a su habitación.

Mary Margaret vio como su hija desaparecía detrás de la puerta de su habitación. ¿En que momento se había distanciado de ella? ¿Cuándo dejo de compartir todo lo que sentía y solo comenzó a buscarla cuando la necesitaba?

* * *

Eran las 7:30 pm, y Emma era toda nervios y nada de coherencia.

Llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa blanca. Había optado por vestirse así para que Regina no pensara que trataba de impresionarla, o algo así, aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

–¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?- preguntó MM al salir de la cocina, y ver como su hija mordía la parte interna de su pulgar.

–No estoy nerviosa.- respondió sin dejar de morder su dedo.

–Emma, te conozco. Cada vez que estas nerviosa haces eso.- dijo señalándola, una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

–¿Qué hago?- dijo confundida, aun con su pulgar en la boca.

–Eso.- dijo señalándola nuevamente.- con tu dedo y tu boca. Cuando eras pequeña solías morder tu mano completamente.

–¿No pudiste tener una hija más normal?- preguntó divertida.

–No, seria muy aburrido.- dijo sonriéndole.- ¿Me vas a decir porque estas tan nerviosa?

–Nah.

–Emma, antes me contabas todo.- dijo con tristeza en su voz.- ¿por qué ya no lo haces?

–No es que no quiera contarte, mamá. Es solo que ni siquiera…

El timbre del departamento sonó interrumpiéndolas.

–Yo voy.- dijo su madre levantándose.

* * *

–Buenas noches.- dijo Regina cortésmente.- Estoy buscando a Emma Swan.

–Buenas noches.- respondió MM con una sonrisa.- Pasa, esta adentro.- Regina asintió aceptando la invitación.

Entró al departamento estudiando todo a su alrededor. Mary Margaret iba delante de ella, hablando animadamente, pero Regina no la escuchaba del todo. Ella iba capturando cada detalle del lugar donde Emma vivía.

Emma quedo sin habla cuando vio a Regina. La morena llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro, y una blusa gris. Lo más sencillo del mundo, pero en Regina todo se miraba como trecientas veces mejor.

Mary Margaret intercambio mirada entre su hija y Regina. Al ver que ninguna de las dos decía nada, decidió romper el hielo. –¿Gustas algo de tomar… ?

–Regina.- dijo con una sonrisa muy practicada, extendiendo su mano hacia la otra mujer.- Regina Mills.

–Mucho gusto. Soy Mary Margaret.- dijo tomando su mano. Regina asintió- ¿Gustas algo de tomar, Regina?- preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa.

–Agua, por favor.

Mary Margaret asintió, y salió de la habitación, dejándolas solas.

–Hey.- dijo Emma tímidamente.

–Hey.- imitó Regina. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a hablar.- Bonito lugar.- Emma le sonrió.

Las dos permanecieron una frente a la otra, en silencio, hasta que MM regresó con el agua para Regina.

–¿Y a donde van?- dijo dándole el vaso a la morena.

Emma vio a Regina expectante, no teniendo idea a donde la llevaria. La morena dio un trago a su agua.

–Oh.- respondió la morena al ver que las dos la veían.- Una amiga da una fiesta hoy en su casa, así que iremos ahí.

–¿Una fiesta?- dijo la rubia sorprendida.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

–¿Para qué? ¿qué diferencia haría el que te haya avisado antes o el que lo haya hecho ahora?

–¿No sabias a donde ibas a ir, Emma?- interrumpió MM.

–No.- respondió viendo a Regina.

–Que bueno que no le avisaste.- dijo MM viendo a Regina también.- Así no le diste la oportunidad de decir que no.- Regina sonrió.

–Siempre tiene que haber alguien conspirando contra mi. Gracias, mamá.

Mary Margaret se acercó a su hija, tomando con su mano una mejilla de la rubia. –Sabes que te amo, cariño.- le dijo de una forma muy dulce, causando que Regina riera y que Emma alejará su mano rápidamente.

–No estoy vestida para ir a una fiesta, Regina.

–Yo tampoco.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. MM las veía divertida.

–¡Por favor!- se burló.- mírate estas…

–Buenas noches, familia.- interrumpió la voz de David.

–David, no vas a adivinar a donde va Emma esta noche.- dijo MM al ver a David entrar a la sala.

El hombre le dio un beso en los labios a Mary Margaret, otro beso en la frente de su hija, y se detuvo al llegar a Regina. –Mills, gusto en verte de nuevo.- dijo extendiendo su mano. La morena la tomó.

–Igualmente, señor.

–Solo David, ¿ok?- Regina asintió.

–Solo David, adivina a donde va tu hija.- volvió a decir MM ahora un poco más emocionada. David vio a su mujer y a su hija, esperando la respuesta.- Va a una fiesta.- continuo con una sonrisa.- Su primera fiesta a dos años de estar en Boston.

–Mamá.- dijo Emma con sus mejillas levemente rosadas, claramente avergonzada.

David sonrió, aunque disfrutaba avergonzar a su hija, esta noche la ayudaría un poco.

–Regina.- dijo el hombre girándose hacia ella.- ¿es tuyo el Mercedes que esta fuera?

–¿Si?- respondió dudosa.

–¿Dejaste a una rubia encerrada ahí?

–¿Si?- volvió a decir en el mismo tono. Emma la vio confundida.- Es Kathryn, mi mejor amiga, no quiso bajar.- explicó rápidamente. Emma asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta.

–Ah, es que cuando pase por un lado del auto me dijo que si veía a alguien que tuviera cara de Regina le avisara que esta muriendo del aburrimiento ahí dentro.- Regina rió, porque eso era algo que, sin duda, Kathryn diría.

–Gracias por avisarme.- respondió aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. Se giró hacia Emma.- ¿Nos vamos?

–No lo sé.- dijo incómodamente.- ¿La fiesta será muy grande?

–No te preocupes por la fiesta, Emma.- dijo acercándose a ella, poniendo su mano en el antebrazo de la rubia.- confía en mi, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma suspiró. –De acuerdo.- dijo resignada.- Vuelvo más tarde.- dijo viendo a sus padres.

David pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de su esposa, los dos viendo como su hija y Regina salían de la casa.

Un segundo después de que la puerta se cerrará Emma entró de nuevo, torpe y rápidamente, asustando a los dos.

–Las llaves.- dijo sonriendo tontamente mientras las tomaba.- Adiós.- dijo mientras desaparecía nuevamente.

–Esas no son tus… -dijo David.

–Perdió las suyas, otra vez.- dijo MM encogiéndose de hombros, mientras caminaba de nuevo a la cocina. David negó sonriendo siguiendo a su esposa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Reviews son siempre bienvenidos.**

**P.D.: **Quedan de dos a cuatro capítulos para que la historia termine. Y quiero terminarla pronto para seguir con AM, porque sino se me cruzan las historias, y todo mal.

**_Espero que estén muy bien._**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Lo siento tanto por la tardanza, pero la inspiración se fue de vacaciones, entre otros factores. Me pasaron tantas cosas en estos meses que no tengo idea de cómo sigo aquí. En fin, espero que ustedes aun estén aquí, a pesar del largo hiatus.

**Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.**

**Young Hearts.**

–De verdad.- dijo la rubia mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Regina.- ¿La fiesta será muy grande?- la morena no respondió solo sonrío, causando que Emma rodara los ojos.

Emma no era una persona de fiestas. En realidad no era una persona de personas, si eso sonaba lógico. ¿A quien quería engañar? Emma Swan había estado creyendo que esa noche solo serian Regina y ella. Digamos que se había decepcionado un poco al escuchar que irían a una fiesta, y no a un paseo romántico a la luz de la luna por las calles de Boston.

Regina tocó la ventana del copiloto, haciendo que Kathryn levantara la vista de su celular.

–Gracias al cielo, tardaste años, Regina.- dijo la rubia a la vez que abría la puerta y salía del auto.

Regina río levemente.– No fue más de cinco minutos Kath.- se giró hacia Emma.- Ella es Kathryn, mi mejor amiga.- Emma le sonrió cortésmente a la rubia que estaba frente a ella.- Kath, ella es Emma, _la amiga de la que te hable_.- dijo la morena lentamente las ultimas palabras, con la esperanza de que Kathryn no dijera algo vergonzoso.

Kathryn sonrió ampliamente.– Mucho gusto, Emma.

–Igualmente.

–¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Kathryn a las dos mujeres frente a ella.

Emma dirigió su mirada hacia Regina, esperando una respuesta. Regina asintió, para luego dirigirse a la puerta del piloto. Emma iba directamente hacia la puerta trasera cuando Kathryn tomo su antebrazo.

–No.- le dijo negando también con su cabeza.- tu vas adelante.- le dijo divertida.

–Oh.- dijo sorprendida.- Ok.

* * *

En el camino Kathryn era la única que hablaba. Regina y Emma solo se dirigían miradas, y sonrisas tímidas.

Estaban sonriéndose tontamente cuando Kathryn las interrumpió. –Entonces Emma, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes en Boston?

–Dos años.- respondió Emma a la vez que se giraba para ver a Kathryn.

–Y en dos años no te has enamorado de Boston? Regina me lo dijo. Y la verdad es que cuando me lo dijo me sentí muy ofendida, porque Boston es muy bonito, aunque el clima es un asco, pero eso no significa que no valga la pena. Bueno no importa lo que pienses porque me caíste bien Emma, tienes mi aprobación.- Emma la vio confundida, Regina sintió como un rubor invadía sus mejillas, y dio gracias de que ella iba manejando y Emma no podía ver su reacción completamente.- ¿sabes que es lo mejor? Que Regina te va a mostrar que Boston es maravilloso.

–¿En serio?- preguntó Emma de forma divertida, girándose hacia Regina.

–Yo sé lo que te digo.- dijo Kathryn, ignorando que la pregunta no era para ella.

Regina desvió su mirada nuevamente del camino para ver a Emma, una vez que sus ojos se encontraron dijo –Es lo que planeo.

Emma asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

–Espero que se diviertan.- dijo Kathryn una vez que Regina aparcó el auto.

–Pero, tu…- dijo confundida, girándose para ver a Kathryn.- Creí que las tres íbamos a una fiesta.

–Oh, no.- respondió Kathryn sonriendo.- yo solo acompañe a Regina hasta tu casa. Quería conocer a la chica que…

–Kathryn…- interrumpió Regina.- creí que ya te ibas.

–¿A la chica que?- preguntó curiosamente Emma.

Kathryn movió su mano restándole importancia. –Buenas noches, chicas. Emma, un gusto conocerte. Espero verte pronto.- dijo a la vez que abría la puerta del carro.

–Igualmente, Kathryn. –Buenas noches, Kath.- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Regina esperó hasta que Kathryn entró a su casa, para encender su auto.

* * *

–Entonces…- dijo Emma después de unos minutos.

–Entonces.- imitó Regina.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Es una sorpresa, Emma.

–Sé que vamos a una fiesta, solo quiero saber a donde.

–No vamos a una fiesta.- respondió divertida.

–Entonces…

–Entonces.- volvió a imitar.

–Deja de decir eso y respóndeme.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Tu eres la que lo dice primero. Voy a mostrarte Boston.

Emma suspiró. No tenia idea a donde la llevaría Regina. Pero en realidad no se sentía nerviosa, solo estaba emocionada. Al final solo serían ella y Regina. _Ella y Regina, ¿_como es que una maquina de comida en un motel las había llevado hasta este momento? ¿Cómo es que una tarta y un jugo de manzana las había llevado a conocerse? Emma le daba las gracias a esa tarta y a ese jugo, o a lo que sea que haya pasado esa noche, porque ahora en este momento, viendo a Regina, viendo a la persona que hace un mes ocasionó la caída más vergonzosa de su vida, viendo a la persona que en un mes se había convertido en alguien importante para ella aun sin estar presente físicamente, viendo su rostro concentrado en la carretera, teniéndola cerca, se dio cuenta que si dejar Storybrooke ese día significaba que conocería a Regina, entonces lo volvería a hacer.

–¿En que piensas, Emma?- preguntó Regina, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

–huh? No, en nada. Es solo que… ¿ya llegamos?- preguntó al notar que Regina había detenido el coche.

La morena asintió a la vez que bajaba del auto.– ¿Vienes?- Emma bajo del auto y siguió a Regina, la cual estaba bajando una mochila del maletero.

–¿Vamos a hacer vandalismo, o algo así?- preguntó la rubia señalando la mochila que sostenía Regina.

–No.- respondió la morena riendo.- Vamos a ver Boston.

–¿Por qué esto parece un Deja Vú?- dijo divertida.

Regina negó aun sonriendo. Cerró el maletero y comenzó a caminar, sin molestarse en esperar a Emma.

* * *

–Wow.- dijo Emma mientras veía a su alrededor. Estaban en Piers Park, y frente a ellas estaba el centro de Boston a través del puerto interior.- Es hermoso.- continuo en un susurro.

–¿Alguna vez habías estado aquí?- pregunto Regina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿De noche?- dijo girándose a ella.- Nunca.

–¿De día?

–Tampoco.- dijo negando también con la cabeza.

–Me alegra ser la primera.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Nos sentamos?- Emma asintió.

Las dos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una zona con césped. Regina comenzó a sacar una manta de la mochila, mientras Emma seguía viendo la ciudad. Nunca se había imaginado que Boston podría llegar a verse tan bien, pero viéndola ahora, de noche, con sus luces reflejándose en el agua, le hacia ver que había estado equivocada.

–¿Qué más tienes en esa mochila?- pregunto Emma una vez que estaban sentadas.

–Un poco de comida, y bebidas.

–¿Jugo de manzana?- preguntó divertida.

–Me conoces tan bien.- dijo con sarcasmo.

–Y en tan poco tiempo.- respondió orgullosa.

–Espero que te guste la lasagna, porque la hice para ti.- dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro, el cual no paso desapercibido para Emma.

–Me siento especial.- dijo tratando de sonar normal, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas decían otra cosa.

* * *

–Es la mejor lasagna que he comida en toda mi vida.- dijo Emma mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.- Regina sonrió orgullosa.- ¡Hey! No seas tan arrogante, un "gracias, Emma" estaría bien.

–Gracias, Emma.- dijo burlándose.

–Quien diría que bajo esa imagen de madurez se esconde alguien infantil.

–Por favor.- se burló.- Soy lo suficientemente madura para ser infantil.

Emma la miró pensativa durante unos segundos. –Estoy tratando de encontrarle la lógica a eso pero no puedo.- dijo negando.

Regina le tiró con su servilleta dándole en la cara a la rubia.

–Ew.- dijo mientras tomaba la servilleta con tanto cuidado como si fuera algo toxico.

–¿Te doy asco?- pregunto falsamente ofendida.

–No sabia que eras una servilleta.- dijo divertida, causando que Regina arquera perfectamente su ceja.- Todo lo contrario.- dijo agachando la mirada.

–Eso suena mejor.- dijo Regina mientras colocaba tentativamente una mano sobre la barbilla de Emma, alzando su rostro hasta ver sus ojos, aunque la rubia no la estuviera viendo directamente.- No te conozco lo suficiente, Emma, pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero saber quien eres realmente.- dijo en voz baja. Solo para ellas dos.

Emma levantó la vista, pero deseó no haberlo hecho porque al momento de encontrarse con la de Regina sabia que le diría lo que sentía por ella.- No quiero tardar otro mes en volverte a ver.- continuo Regina.

Emma suspiró mientras tomaba la mano de la morena que seguía en su barbilla. –Regina yo...- La morena sonrió, pero permaneció en silencio, esperando a que Emma continuara. La rubia cerró los ojos por un momento. Si Regina había comenzado esta conversación es porque sentía algo por ella. Pero que tal si la rubia estaba malinterpretando todo, que tal si Regina no sentía lo mismo.

Que tal si solo quería ser su amiga. Suspiró Emma pesadamente antes de abrir los ojos.

–Solo dilo Emma.- la rubia abrió su boca pero no salió nada.- Dilo.- le dijo mientras le apretaba ligeramente la mano, alentándola.

–Me gustas.- susurro la rubia el secreto que las dos sabían. Regina comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar la mano de la rubia.- Puede sonar raro, pero me haces sentir que he estado esperando toda mi vida por esto.- dijo señalando a las dos.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el amor a primera vista?- Emma asintió.- Lo sentí contigo. No me importa si esto.- dijo señalando a las dos, imitando lo que la rubia había hecho hace unos segundos.- va a funcionar. Solo sé que quiero vivir esta semana, este mes, este año, el tiempo que sea necesario, contigo.

La rubia se llevó la mano de Regina a su boca, dándole un tierno beso en su palma. –Regina, te metiste en mi mente desde esa vez que te vi en el estacionamiento, y la verdad es que no se siente tan mal. Me gusta como se siente. _Me gusta como me siento cuando te pienso.- _le dijo acercándose a ella.

–¿Y como te sientes?

–Siento que ya no estoy sola.

Regina sonrió dulcemente mientras se inclinaba hacia Emma. Antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse el timbre de un teléfono las interrumpió.

–Es el mío.- dijo Emma avergonzada mientras tomaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.- ¿si?- respondió.- Ma, no es tan tarde.- dijo viendo a Regina.- En rato más vuelvo. Si, no te preocupes. Nos vemos.

–¿Problemas?- pregunto divertida.

–No.- respondió negando.- No me había dado cuenta que ya van a ser las 12.

–¿Se te esta acabando el hechizo, Emma Swan?

–Ha ha.- dijo falsamente ofendida, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Guardemos todo para llevarte a casa, no quiero causar una mala impresión con tus padres.

Emma se puso de pie. –Mírate, tratando de conquistar a mis padres.- dijo burlándose mientras le ofrecía una mano a Regina para ayudarle a levantarse. La morena la tomo.

–Emma Swan, deja de burlarte de mi, es tu culpa que yo me comporte así.- dijo la morena sonriendo, causando que Emma se sonrojara.

* * *

Regina aparcó fuera del departamento donde vivía Emma. Se quito el cinturón y se giró hacia Emma.

–Hemos llegado.

–Si.- respondió la rubia imitando la posición de Regina, quedando las dos frente a la otra.- gracias por… hoy.- dijo lentamente.

–No fue nada.- dijo un poco avergonzada.

–Fue perfecto.- dijo casi en un susurro.

–Entonces hagámoslo perfecto otra vez.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Nos veremos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

–Eso espero.- dijo sonriendo ella también.

Regina se acercó a ella tomando sus mejillas y atrayéndola hacia si. Emma cerró sus ojos y al segundo sintió los labios de Regina presionados en los suyos. El beso fue tierno, cuidadoso, dulce.

–No quiero decir buenas noches, Emma.- dijo Regina en un susurro sobre sus labios.

–Yo tampoco.- respondió la rubia en el mismo tono.

Las dos permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, con sus frentes unidas, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

–En este momento quisiera que el tiempo avanzara más lento.- dijo Emma.

–Yo igual.- respondió riendo la morena.- ¿Te veo mañana?

–Si.- dijo a la vez que asentía.- Buenas noches, Regina.- volvió a besarla tiernamente, disfrutando de la sensación que le producían los labios de la morena.

–Buenas noches, Emma.- respondió la morena una vez que se separaron.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ninguna parpadeaba, como si fuera una competencia. Emma fue la primera en reírse.

–Hasta mañana.- dijo la rubia, aun riendo, mientras abría la puerta del auto.

–Hasta mañana.- respondió. La rubia se inclino hacia la ventana, las dos sonriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

–Mierda.- dijo la rubia negando, mientras abría nuevamente la puerta y se inclinaba para besar de nuevo a Regina. Una vez que se separaron volvió a cerrar la puerta sonriendo orgullosamente, dijo adiós una ultima vez y comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.**_

_**Que estén muy bien. **_


End file.
